Secrets Withheld
by Phoebe Halliwell
Summary: AU - NON-MAGIC fic. Harry hates his family and everything about them, draco feels the same way. Harry's life pretty much sucks until he meets Draco and they're able to save each other despite the obstacles along the way. NOT THE USUAL!
1. Harry's background

Secrets Withheld

Chapter one

The beginning -Harry's background

Harry hated his life with a passion. He loathed his mother, his father and his older brother. He despised what they were and what they thought and expected him to end up to be.

They all lived in a flat that would probably only just pass the minimum size requirement to house one person and a dog. It was situated on a trashed estate that was so much worse than it sounded, but that was where his family belonged. His father James was a low life who did nothing but deal a few drugs when they were short of money, where he got them Harry didn't want to know. His mother Lily sold her self and called it a steady source of income that James couldn't supply. His brother William or Will as he liked to be called was a rent boy and that was what they all expected Harry to become, a male prostitute.

Harry however had other plans for his life, bigger plans. He had left school with nine passes at GCSE level, which was more than the rest of his family had managed put together. He planed to go to collage a place no Potter had gone before.

Over the summer he had got a job at his god-fathers restaurant much to his parent's disappointment. Being a rent boy paid more than being a waiter did. Even with Sirius giving him that bit extra. Harry had just entered via the backdoor of the restaurant, called The Marauder's, when Sirius greeted him.

"Hey Har, how are you?"

"You know, the usual."

"How's James?"

"Don't know, he was past out on the sofa when I left."

"And Lily?"

"Getting ready for work."

Harry said this with little emotion and Sirius picked up on it, however he didn't push it, he knew Harry hated living with them and what they did, he could only pity the boy, even he was ashamed of what his friends had become.

"Ok, now you know you're my best waiter right."

"What do you want?" Harry asked, he knew that compliments like that only came from Sirius when he wanted something.

"I have a special client coming into night and since you're the best we have I want you to serve them."

"Alright Siri, when are they coming?"

"Five minutes, so go get ready."

"Sure thing Siri"

Ten minutes later and Harry was showing the Malfoy family to their table. This included Mr and Mrs Malfoy and their son Draco. He handed them the menus and smiled politely at them all before asking them what they wanted to drink.

"The most expensive bottle of wine you have and Draco..."

"I'll have a coke please." He said not taking his eyes off of Harry.

"Thank you, I will be back momentarily with your drinks and to take your order."

Harry smiled one final time and went to fetch the drinks. The youngest Malfoy, who didn't give off arrogance like his father did, had transfixed him; he like his mother seemed bored to be there, just another meal out so they could make appearances and be seen.

One of the waitresses who Harry had been friends with for a long while came over to talk to him as another waiter prepared a tray of glasses and the wine for Harry to take to the Malfoy's. Hermione had seen the Malfoy's come in and was also eyeing the Malfoy's son, Draco.

"He is so cute." She said matter-of-factly, she was a complete book worm; everything that came out of her mouth was usually fact or statistic of some sort.

"Don't I know it."

"I wish I was serving them."

"No you don't Mione, Mr Malfoy keeps giving me looks like he knows he's superior, arrogant prat, I hate people who think they're better than us just because they have money."

Hermione laughed as Ron, Harry's other friend, came back with the bottle of wine, he had had to go down to the wine cellar to fetch it, hardly anyone ever ordered this, it wasn't even kept above the cellar.

"What do you think Ron?" Harry asked subtly motioning over to the Malfoy's table.

"Arrogant?"

"No, the son"

"Why, have a little crush on him do we?" Ron said teasingly.

"Shut it, I'd better get these over to them, see you guys later."

Harry took the tray and carried it carefully over. He placed the wineglasses down and then the coke before he offered Mr Malfoy to try it first. He accepted and Harry poured a small amount of it into his glass. He seemed to like it so Harry filled the glass and then moved on to the woman's. He left the bottle on the table before noting down the food orders and leaving again.

By the end of the evening Harry was sure that he had seen Draco staring at him as he ate his meal. Sirius keen to gain the Malfoy's as regular clients, went over himself with Harry and the bill.

"How did you find your meal Mr Malfoy?" He asked as Harry placed the bill down but Sirius wouldn't let him leave, in fact he subtly but firmly grabbed hold of his arm to prevent it.

"It was satisfactory" came the aristocratic reply.

"I am glad to hear that, and how would you rate my staff?"

"This young man was extremely polite and I saw no mistakes in his work."

"Thank you Sir." Harry said this reply had surprised him completely; he had never expected the Malfoy's to be polite on any level, only snobby.

"In fact I am looking for full time staff to work in the family manor if you are interested. This would mean giving up all commitments you may have but the pay is good and we would of course offer you rooms in the servant quarters."

"Wow, don't get me wrong I am grateful for the offer, really I am, however I plan to go to collage in September, but I am more than honoured to receive your offer."

"Very well, here is my card if you change your mind."

"What collage are you going to?" Draco asked speaking for the first time in front of Harry and receiving a very dirty look from his father.

"Hogsmead"

"Same."

"Alright Harry, why don't you go and finalise the payment, I am sure that Mr Malfoy doesn't want to be kept waiting." Harry nodded and went away, only to come back a few minutes later with the receipt.

All to soon they were leaving and it wasn't until all the customers had left and Harry was cleaning up with his fellow work colleges that he found a jacket, it was of the highest quality and Harry had no doubt that it belonged to Draco.

As he picked it up a neatly folded piece of paper fell out, Harry reached for it and read through it with curiosity.

_I know you do not know me but meet me tomorrow outside this restaurant at about eleven. Draco xx _

Harry smiled, he couldn't believe it. And what more he was actually considering it. He knew that they were two completely different people, in fact there was nothing similar about them but he wanted to know more about him.

When Sirius dropped Harry off at home his mother and brother were out, properly at work. It was a little past midnight and his father was snoring loudly on the sofa.

Harry tip-toed quietly into the room he shared with his brother and changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The following morning he awoke at about half nine, Will was still asleep across the room, he assumed his parents would be as well.

He went out into the living room, it was a complete mess, pizza boxes and beer cans littered every surface and the floor. He set about tidying up a bit. There was no way he could bring Draco back here, mess or no mess, he liked Draco and he wouldn't let his family ruin the potential for a relationship.

He washed the dishes and took out the trash. It was after ten when Will came out of the bed room in his boxers rubbing sleep from his eyes to find the flat tidy and Harry dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Morning" Harry said, he was in a bit of a hurry as he had only half an hour before he was to meet Draco.

"Where you going?" Will grunted.

"Out" Harry replied simply as his mother came out of her room.

"Hey mum, Harry's going out."

"Where you going my little baby Harry?"

"I'm not your little baby and it's none of your business."

"Oh Harry baby, don't be like that."

"Like what, I'm not being like anything."

"Yes you are, ooooo, are you going to meet a client?"

"Unlike you mother, I am not a complete slut."

"Hey, that was way put of line." Will snapped.

"Well it's true, and you, your just as bad so don't get me started."

As Harry went to leave Will grabbed him and prevented him from going anyway. "Take that back" He hissed.

"No." Harry replied, and Will lost his temper pushing Harry to the ground. Harry had always feared his brother, they had never got on brilliantly but that may have been because Will's father wasn't James. Will picked Harry up and held him close, Lily could do nothing but watch, partly because she was scared and partly because she was too weak to do anything.

"If I ever and I mean EVER hear you speaking to mum like that again..."

"You'll what?"

Will had had enough he back handed his younger brother before storming off into their bed room. Lily went over to Harry as he picked himself up.

"Why do you get him worked up like that?"

"Me, you're the one who implied that I was like you, which, by the way I never will be."

Harry didn't wait around for his mothers reply; he grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the house. He really didn't feel up to meeting Draco, he wanted to but with his bruising cheek he wasn't sure. What would Draco think of him if he turned up on what potentially could be there first date with a great big bruise on his cheek?

* * *

Firstly I would like to point out that this was previously on my other account but I am beta'ingit myself and making the changes that need to be made before reposting here and hopefully I'll finish it as well. I've almost finished the next chapter of heartless so fear not those wating for an update on that. As for magical Mayhem, well, I'm struggling along. Please review xxx 


	2. Draco's background

Secrets withheld

Chapter two

Draco's background

Lucius Malfoy was a successful business man, he was seen as the perfect husband and father however nothing could have been further from the truth. Draco and Narcissa had experienced this first hand. They were only required to be around him for dinner parties and public appearances, other than this he did not require them to be anywhere near him.

They were simply trophies for him to parade as he pleased and an heir for him to teach in the ways of business and pass his money to when he died.

Draco hated it and that was an understatement. He loved his mother to bits and admired her for her strength; being married to such a cold-hearted bastard of a person such as Lucius couldn't be easy. He planned to leave as soon as he turned eighteen however he had been informed that it had been arranged for him to be married to some one he had never meet before and didn't even know the name of. He dreaded the thought of it, the sooner he left the better in his opinion.

The worst thing out of his life was that fact that he was to marry a girl and he didn't have any interest in the opposite sex. He had always known he was gay, he had never felt any thing that could be described as an attraction to any females in his life and he wasn't sort of female admirers.

The previous night in the restaurant, when he had first set eyes upon the waiter he had been amazed at the teen's beauty. He had been transfixed in those emerald orbs and wanted almost desperately to know the man behind them.

Purposefully he had left his jacket there with a note concealed inside, just to give him an excuse to go back, you know what they say, if you forget thing's you secretly want to go back for them. Lucius had been outraged at the fact that his son had somehow managed to find an excuse not to attend another business meeting with him that day.

Narcissa had woken him that following morning along with Draco's nanny, which Lucius still insisted that he have, despite the fact that he was seventeen, his nanny, Tiffany was carrying his breakfast on a silver tray.

"Draco sweetheart, time to get up" As Narcissa said this she drew the curtains letting the sunlight fill the room. "Didn't you say you were going back to get your jacket at precisely eleven o'clock?"

"Yeah I did" Draco yawned sitting up in his bed "Why what time is it?"

"Just after nine, so are you meeting that cute waiter?" Narcissa had always known her son was gay and had no problem with it. Lucius however was going to be furious when he found out.

"Maybe" Draco said mysteriously accepting his breakfast tray from Tiffany whom he thanked.

"He was so adorable, just be careful waiters are after all very common."

"You forget that I don't care. I'm not like Lucius."

"I know, I'm only telling you to be careful because if he finds out we'll both suffer and you know we will."

"I understand mum, I would never put you at risk."

"And I don't want you to put yourself at risk either, if I lost you I don't know what I'd do."

"I know, don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

Two hours later at eleven exactly Draco arrived at the restaurant where he was pleased to see Harry waiting outside.

"Hey...Harry right?"

"Yeah, your jacket by the way" Harry said handing it over "Awfully forgetful of you."

"You know what they say, if you leave things."

"That you secretly want to come back for them."

"And this time was no exception, walk with me?" he asked politely.

"Sure, why not."

So they walked. Harry knew the area better than Draco as the blonde wasn't really permitted to leave the manor whereas Harry had spent his entire life on these streets, sometimes literally. They walked randomly for a while in silence because neither could think of anything to say.

"Where do you want to go?" Harry asked suddenly. The question startled Draco who didn't really know.

"Wherever, I don't mind."

"Can I ask you something Draco?"

"Sure."

"There isn't a subtler way that I can think of to put this I'm afraid, are you gay?"

"Yes, girls never really appealed to me much. And you?"

"I'm bi, I don't mind either way but I have to say I prefer guys."

"That certainly clears a lot of things up, I didn't know if you were or not so I didn't want to say, but I think you're cute." Draco blushed slightly but it was nothing compared to Harry who had gone scarlet.

"Thank you, you're absolutely gorgeous though."

"Now we also have that cleared up, do you want to go out with me some time, sometime other than this, like on a proper date somewhere?"

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"In a way yes I am, would you like that, I'd understand if you wanted to get to know me first but I don't want to lose you in the process."

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Great, so is there a decent place to get a cup of coffee in this place?"

"Yep, there's a Starbucks round the corner."

It was literally a few minutes away, they reached it without difficulty; they ordered their drinks and found a table to sit at.

Conversation soon slipped off more common topics and on to one Harry wanted to avoid.

"So what are your parents like?"

"I...I don't really speak to them much."

"Do you have any siblings? I'd love a younger brother or sister."

"Yes, I have an older brother but he's a complete arse, we don't get on at all."

"You don't speak very highly of your family at all and I'm guessing that bruise that I've been trying to ignore wasn't you being clumsy, because you really don't seem to be the clumsy sort."

"You'd be right, but it wasn't my parents, it was my brother, it doesn't matter, I don't care, you don't speak about your family at all, let alone badly. I know your rich but that's it but you didn't look happy yesterday at dinner, in fact you look down right bored."

"My father is hardly ever there, he's trying to invest me into the family business though but I'm not having it. I love my mum to bits, she knows that I'm gay and everything, Lucius doesn't, he'd do his nut if he did. I hate him." Draco added as an after thought.

"Why do you hate him so much, he only wants the best for you?"

"I know but he wants me to be him and I don't want to, he orders me to accompany him to meetings and everything, mum and I are just show pieces for him."

"That's harsh."

"Maybe, but its true your parents sound really laid back."

"That's one word to describe them." Harry said. He didn't want to associate Draco with the kind of people his family were. He thought Draco would consider him a low life and if he did he'd probably be right.

* * *

Ok, the stories just getting started and it's going to get better, I promise, thank you to everyone who reviewed. 


	3. Something Pretty

Secrets Withheld

Chapter three

Something … Pretty

"You're eating raw coffee beans?" Draco said almost laughing.

"Yeah, more caffeine..." Harry replied as he continued chewing on the brown bean.

"You're insane" Draco said somewhat fondly.

"No, just hyper"

They both burst out laughing as Harry chewed a couple of coffee beans. Draco couldn't help but notice how cute Harry was as he made faces at the bitter taste. **(A/N never actually eaten raw coffee beans but I imagine them to taste bitter). **

They had been sitting in Starbucks for almost an hour and had ordered several drinks and were now out of money. That was the reason Harry had started eating the raw coffee beans.

They just seemed to stare at each other, Draco was marvelling at how expressive Harry's eyes were. It was like they portrayed all of his deepest emotions.

Harry's hand sat on the table and Draco dared himself to grab it. He was in two minds about this as Harry's reaction could go either way and he didn't want to risk ruining the moment but...

Just as he was going to take it Harry withdrew his hand and sighed, (**remind you of anything)** across their table their eyes met and the silence between them was no longer awkward.

"Did you know you have the most amazing eyes?" Draco said making Harry blush at the compliment. This wasn't surprising as he barely ever received any.

"Thank you..." Harry looked back at Draco and looked into his molten silver orbs. "Yours are so beautiful; I've never seen any one with that colour before."

"I hate them...they...they're my father's eyes."

"But they remind me of something...pretty" Harry thought for a moment. "Something like..."

Draco reached forward and stroked Harry's cheek with two fingers making Harry shiver under his touch. He stopped trying to remember what Draco's eyes reminded him off because he had just thought of something.

However Harry never got to voice his thoughts on Draco's eyes as the blonde leaned close and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

It was perfect, nothing coming between them, family problems forgotten in that one blissful moment where their lips connected for the first time.

Draco pulled away a slight blush rising on his cheeks; he didn't however regret what he had just done. In fact he craved to do it again and again and again.

Harry who had at first been taken by surprise at the sudden movement had relaxed into the kiss and had regretted it ending at all. One thing was for certain, he didn't want to let anyone else take Draco from him. He wouldn't let them.

"That was nice, and you know what they say. If you enjoyed it then the other person did as well." Harry said.

"Really, I've never heard that before." Draco replied and Harry hit him playfully on the arm so Draco added "but I agree completely."

After making sure that they had collected all their belongings they left. Draco was carrying his jacket as he had come out wearing one; Harry however was only wearing a t-shirt and a thin one at that. The cool breeze was giving him Goosebumps and making him shiver slightly.

"Here" Draco said putting his jacket on Harry.

"Thanks" was the reply.

They walked no where in particular just round the town before Draco offered to walk Harry home. Foolishly Harry accepted the kind offer. They had got to the dingy estate before long and Harry said that Draco shouldn't come any further because his dad was properly asleep, he didn't mention that it would be because he had drunk too much and passed out on the sofa. So it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss then?"

"Like you needed to ask"

Their lips met for the second time that day but this time Harry parted his to give Draco's tongue access, which he accepted. They only pulled away when oxygen was needed to keep them conscious. They just seemed to stare at each other before Harry whispered softly. "See you tomorrow, here, round twelve."

"Alright, bye"

Harry walked up the three flights of stairs and along to flat number 45 where he lived. Before going in he looked over the side and saw Draco still stood there watching. The blonde put his hand to his lips and blew Harry a kiss. The raven haired teen did the same before entering his home.

Harry unlocked the front door and entered into the living room that since he had been gone was a complete mess once again. His mother was in the small kitchen and a young man who couldn't have been older than thirty was sitting on the worn, mouldy green couch.

Lily came to him after he shut the door with a click. She didn't speak to him or explain what was going on she just dragged a reluctant Harry into the living room.

"Harry this is Severus, he's interested in you Harry."

"What?" Harry looked over at the man sitting in his living room. He couldn't see his face properly as the light bulb had gone last night and hadn't yet been replaced; he also wore a hat that cast his face into shadow more. It gave Harry a feeling of dread in his stomach. Nothing good was about to come from this.

"He's interested in you my love."

"I told you no." Harry said forcefully pushing his mother off of him.

* * *

I know this is fairly short but the next chapter is a little longer, I promise. Please review. xxx


	4. Family Values

Secrets Withheld

Chapter four

Family Values

"I told you no." Harry said forcefully pushing his mother off of him.

Harry made a rush for the door but his brother came in at that moment and stopped him. It was no good Harry was trapped; there was no way he was going to go through with this. They couldn't force him, if they did it would be rape, would his family really stoop that low?

"What's going on?" Will asked looking around.

"I found Harry a client, but he won't go through with it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to end up like you, I won't be someone else's whore."

Will punched Harry directly where he had hit him that morning sending the smaller form of Harry sprawling to the ground, however if Will hadn't have hit him then Lily wound have slapped him. Severus got up from the couch and walked over to the three of them standing by the door.

"Perhaps it would be best if you refund my money." He suggested.

"No, you'll be getting what you came for; this is Harry's first time so he's just a bit nervous."

"That is why I paid such a high price." Severus snapped irritably. He went forward and helped Harry up from the floor. "It would be so much easier for you to come willingly." He said kindly to the young boy who was crying and clutching his cheek.

"Get off of me." Harry said trying to no avail to push the man away.

He turned around and managed to open the door a fraction where he saw Draco walking along just outside the door so he called out to him however Will slammed the door shut and pinned him to the wall by his neck.

"Who's Draco?" He hissed, glaring at his younger brother.

"My boyfriend" Harry managed to reply even though his brother was practicality choking the air from him.

At that moment James came out of his room looking extremely angry. It was clear that he had been woken up and he had a years worth of hangovers plaguing him.

It didn't help matters that Draco had started banging on the front door demanding to be let in. There was obvious panic in his voice as he thought that something was happening to his boyfriend, Harry was glad that he cared so much.

James stormed over and through the door open, Draco looked a little nervous about being confronted by this man who looked so every much like Harry apart from his eyes that he couldn't think of anything to say. The fact that James had the 'I'm a psychopath on the edge' glint in his eyes didn't help much. Harry took his chance and ran out of the door grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him along.

"Get back here boy." James shouted. Harry ignored him. As he was walking away he heard his mother beg the man to have Will instead but he wasn't interested. He wanted Harry and intended to get him no matter what.

While descending the stairs Harry stopped and turned to face Draco.

"Why did you come back?"

"You still have my jacket."

"You hate me don't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"My family isn't exactly normal Draco, I'd understand if you never wanted to see me again..."

Harry's words were cut short by Draco pulling him into a passionate kiss that seemed to last life time. When they pulled away they just stood there staring into each others eyes.

"Harry...I don't care who your family are or what they do...I care about you."

"Really...do you mean that?"

"Every word" Draco paused before continuing. "Where will you go?"

"To Sirius' I guess, he's my godfather he'll help me, he'll understand."

"I'd offer you a place at the manor but my father would never allow it."

"So many obstacles, I mean there's your father and my parents and then there's school next week, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to stick together and get through this."

Draco and Harry continued down the stairs. They then headed towards the restaurant where Sirius was going to be preparing for that nights custom. It had never got this bad before, his mother had always suggested to him constantly that he should be more like his brother, but she had never acted upon it. He hated her for it, he was going to prove her and the rest of his family that he was worth more than the price a man was willing to pay to get him into bed, he was going to make something of himself and he was going to do it with Draco by his side.

The blonde must have recognized that Harry needed time to think and remained silent while they walked. It wasn't until they got to the main high street where all the shops were beginning to shut up for the night and the restaurants and nightclubs were beginning to open that he spoke.

"Are they always like that?" He said.

"Yes" Came the soft reply "Now you understand why I never wanted you to know about them."

"I understand, you don't have to justify your actions to me, I won't judge you for that."

By this time they had reached the restaurant which was just opening, Sirius saw the two outside and went out to see them, he noticed the bruising on Harry and knew at once what had happened, he rushed out to them at once.

"Harry, are you alright?" he asked coming to a stand still next to his god-son.

"I'm fine Siri, well I am now, I want you to meet Draco Malfoy...my boyfriend."

They stared blankly at each other for a moment before Draco offered his hand to Sirius, who was still standing there looking like a fish out of water.

"So let's go through this again, you two are dating?" Sirius said.

"Yes." Harry sighed exasperatedly; they were all now sitting in the employer's room at the back of the restaurant where Harry was tending to his bruises with an ice pack, Draco sat next to him holding his hand rubbing comforting circles with his thumb and occasionally smiling at him.

"What do your parents think?"

"They had a man waiting for me Siri, when I got home, they wanted him to be my client, I got the impression he'd paid a lot of money to be my first." Harry said disgusted.

"How could they do this, god, it's not right." Draco said outraged that someone had dared hurt his Harry, and yes Harry was his, James and Lily were his best friends but they were the sort of people that didn't deserve to have kids, especially ones as great as Harry.

"I'd like to see your father's reaction when he discovers you're dating Harry."

"Finally sunk in then Siri?" Harry said half smiling, it was all he could manage.

"Just about"

"My personal life is none of my fathers concern; I don't intend to let Harry get hurt no matter what the price is, disinheritance and all."

"I can't go back there Siri, I can't live there any more...I was wondering...can I stay with you and Remy?" Harry asked giving his best puppy dog eyes, his voice pleading.

Sirius considered this for a moment. "So you're telling me Lucius doesn't know about you two and you my little Harry have been kicked out of your own home and you want to live with me?"

"Yeah, I think that pretty much sums it all up, so is that ok?"

"Are you joking, you know how long Remy and I have wanted a son and your already that to us, of course you can live with us, I'm surprised you thought you had to ask."

"Thank you." Harry said embracing his godfather across the table. "I just need to go and collect my things, Draco can come with me and I'll see you at home."

"Sure, just be careful going back there, I don't want to see any more bruises when you get back."

"I'll be careful, see ya Siri, come on Draco."

Taking the back way out of the restaurant they walked through the town, not daring to hold hands or act as if they were anything more than friends in case anyone like a business associate of Lucius Malfoy's saw them together. It wasn't a long walk to Harry's 'home' but it seemed so much longer when walked in uncomfortable silence. Harry searched his mind for something, for anything to say but found nothing.

It was Draco who was the first to speak as the tower block of flats loomed ahead of them causing Harry's stomach to lurch, he really didn't want to go back, especially not with Draco in tow.

"I don't want you to ever think that I could in anyway dislike you for who your family is Harry."

"I know that now, I was stupid, but I thought you'd think I was one of them, I thought you'd see me as a whore, because that's what they are."

"You are anything but a whore Harry, you're smart, beautiful and you're a good person, you don't need them, they're only holding you back. You just need someone to care and look after you, you've got into one of the best colleges in the area that alone should show you that your better than them."

They began to climb the stairs up to the floor that Harry lived on. It was as usual deserted and covered in litter and smelt strongly of bodily fluid that I won't go into, you get the picture. Harry was used to this but Draco was not and wrinkled his nose at the smell, stepping around the empty beer cans and needles that littered the floor. Harry stopped at his front door; inside he could hear raised voices and screams of fury. Biting his lip as he did so Harry put his key in the lock and slowly opened the door.

The voices stopped at once as Harry and Draco entered the flat, glares were sent at him, they all looked at him disgusted. Will made to go over to his brother but his father stopped him just as Draco stood in front of Harry.

"What are you doing here?" James asked furiously.

"I came to collect my things, I'm moving out."

"Where are you going to go, nobody would ever willing take you in." Will said, his tone openly disrespectful.

"I would." Draco said in Harry's defence, something that Harry appreciated more than he was wiling to show at this point.

"And who are you?" James asked furiously eyeing Draco for the first time since they had entered together.

"Draco Malfoy." There was a deafening silence as Draco said his name. "Go get your things Harry." He instructed kindly.

Harry leant forward and whispered in his ear. "Come with me."

"OK baby, come on."

They walked into Harry's old room where his things lay scattered on the floor and under the bed. He managed to throw them all in his backpack in a matter of minutes. When they reappeared Lily was in tears and no one was trying to comfort her, Harry didn't rush to do so either, he hated her for trying to force prostitution onto him and for forcing him to do this.

"I don't ever want to see you here again." James warned a hint of vicious aggression obvious in his voice, he was acting as if Harry wasn't his own flesh and blood, but this didn't affect Harry in the slightest.

"I wouldn't want to come back." Harry said his voice as equally full of hate as his fathers.

At his words Lilly burst into tears of sorrow, she stood up and went over to her second son who backed away from her, eyeing her suspiciously, as if checking for sharp implements, you may think that sounds a bit extreme but Harry wouldn't have put anything past his family at that moment in time.

"Don't go Harry; we'll give you a second chance with your client." She said almost pleading with him; she was his mother after all.

"You don't get it do you Lily, I'm not like you and I never will be, I have Draco now, I'm going to make a respectable life for myself, something that you never managed to do, I'm rising above it all and I'm leaving you behind."

"Isn't this a life, I've given you a roof over your head, I've fed and clothed you not to mention loved you."

"It's not enough."

"Come on Harry, we should go." Draco said taking Harry's hand in his own.

"I won't hurt him; he'll be safe with me." Draco reassured the room but he didn't think any of them cared that much, if anything it disappointed them to know that Harry wasn't going to suffer a slow and agonizing death anytime soon.

Without any goodbyes Harry and Draco turned to leave and they didn't look back once as they departed, shutting the door as they went and as soon as they had raised voices started up again. Harry's family apparently onlyhad two volumes, loud and louder, he was surprised that the neighbours had never complained, then again they were probably too doped up to care.

* * *

What do you think? thank you to everyone who reviewed this, please review. xxx 


	5. Stood up, SHOPPING and a second date!

Secrets Withheld

Chapter six

Stood up, SHOPPING and a second date!

Draco had to go back to the manor and Harry went to Sirius and Remus' place which was only a twenty minute walk away. Draco wanted to walk with him but as it was getting late Harry had insisted that he go home, at the risk of his father grounding him and therefore making it impossible for Harry to see him.

Next week they would be going to Hogsmead college and they would have to hide their relationship all over again, but Harry was reluctant to do so. He was very attached to Draco already and they had only been on one official date.

Not that it mattered, at least Harry was away from his awful family, and hopefully he wouldn't have to ever see them again. It was as Harry walked along he realised that today had been his birthday...his family had ignored it...or just forgotten, but it had been the best birthday ever...it had been with Draco.

He reached his godparents home and knocked upon the door, he hoped that someone would be in as he didn't have a key. A moment later Remus came to the door and Harry was so relived to see him he immediately embraced him in a hug.

"Harry...what is it...what's wrong?"

"I'm so glad to see you Remy; I've missed you so much."

"Harry, don't be silly, I only saw you last weekend."

Harry let go of the older man and crossed the thresh hold into the house, shutting the door behind him. He loved visiting his godparents.

"Sirius rang a few minutes ago from the restaurant and said you'd be round but he didn't explain anything because there was an emergency in the kitchen."

"I'm moving in, Lily went too far, she brought this guy into our home that...you know and I walked out. I hate them so much."

"I understand your feelings Harry but you can't hate them, after all they are your birth parents."

"That changes nothing, I love Draco more than I love them and I've only known him for two days."

"Who's Draco?" Remus asked wanting to change the subject quickly.

"This super cute guy that I met at the restaurant, he's my boyfriend." Harry said proudly.

"Oh really, what's he like?"

"He's...nice, no he's lovely and kind, not to mention sweet, I love his smile."

"Is he going to go to your college?"

"Yeah, I can't wait, I'm meeting him again tomorrow...do you think he could come round here?"

"Sure, just no shagging at all and no snogging on the couch. That's the rule."

"But you and Siri do it all the time, so it can't be a rule."

"That is so not the point."

Harry sniggered as Remus went back into the kitchen, Harry put his bag down in the hallway and followed him, he was greeted by the most gorgeous smell of baking cakes that was coming from the oven.

Remus was an excellent chief; he used to work in the restaurant for a while until he decided to become what Sirius had bluntly called a house wife. Harry loved the way that his two godparents were so very much in love and had never yet had a single argument and Harry prayed they never would, they were just so cute together.

Harry was pretty tired after all the days' events and went up to his room to sleep, he wasn't hungry for food. If they needed to talk then they could do so in the morning. As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow he was fast asleep and dreaming of Draco.

Draco sat in Malfoy manor in his room conversing with his mother about the wonderful day he had had with Harry. Narcissa listen with intense interest.

She admired her son for as she put it 'finding such a great guy', Draco knew he was lucky, not many guys in the world were anything near as great as Harry was. In fact Draco admired Harry. Not many people could have resisted their families like Harry had done, he couldn't even face his father.

Lucius had fortunately been out of the manor all day and had not noticed his son's mysterious absence. Narcissa was glad of this also, it meant she didn't get the third degree about where he had been. To her horror she realised that Draco had just said that he was going out again tomorrow. He couldn't, he was meant to be going in to the office with his father.

"But mum, I have to see Harry."

"Your father, he won't tolerate it Draco, you know how much he wants you to follow him."

"But mum...this isn't fair...I want, no I need to see Harry."

"You're just going to have to phone him and let him know you won't be able to make it dear."

"But I don't want to; I'll tell father I have an important engagement … I'll tell him it's with a girl, that'll make him happy."

"If you do that your father will ask questions, please just go with him this once."

"But mum, I can't ... please don't make me go."

"I'm sorry Draco dear, I know how much you hate it, but if you don't it will only complicate things, you can see your boyfriend at collage, if you feel for him as much as you say and the feeling is returned then he will forgive you."

"I hope your right mum."

Harry awoke early the next morning with a tingly feeling in his stomach. He couldn't wait to see Draco the anticipation near killing him he wanted to see Draco that badly. He couldn't even eat his breakfast that Remus had cooked for him.

He dressed quickly but carefully, eager to leave; he couldn't wait much longer. Making sure he looked fabulous and getting his godparents approval he headed off to their agreed meeting place.

Draco meanwhile had begged with his father to no avail to rearrange the date he would go into the office with Lucius, however with no liable excuse to give him there wasn't much room for argument. So just before he left he rang the restaurant where he had first meet Harry and left a message, as it wasn't open yet.

He now seriously regretted not exchanging numbers with Harry; he just hoped that Harry had it in his heart to forgive him for no showing up. He couldn't believe how guilty he felt for just leaving his boyfriend standing there without a word.

It was a cold day as it was nearing the end of the hot summer days, there was a cool breeze blowing giving Harry Goosebumps, he was still wearing Draco's jacket, he had fallen in love with this jacket, whenever he wore it he could smell Draco, there was no way that he was going to give this back anytime soon.

He was fifteen minutes late, but Harry didn't give up hope, Draco could still show. Half an hour past and there was still no sign of him, an entire hour had gone by and there was no word. After an hour and a half Harry gave up hope, it was starting to rain and he didn't want to catch a cold, or lose Draco's smell from the jacket so he started heading back home.

He tried desperately not to cry as he walked along the high street. He saw his brother standing on a street corner ahead of him and he quickly crossed the road not wanting any trouble, fortunately Will didn't see him and was left to be picked up by any guy who thought he was attractive.

When Harry got home the rain had soaked him to the skin. He had taken off the jacket not wanting to wear anything that reminded him of Draco at this moment, let alone anything that was his, especially something that smelt so strongly of him. Remus, upon hearing the front door, came into the hallway where Harry stood drenched and crying.

"Harry, what's wrong, what happened?"

"He didn't show, I waited there for near two hours and he never showed up." Harry sobbed as Remus hugged him. Harry returned the embrace and cried into his godfather's shoulder.

"Don't worry Har, it doesn't mean that he's not interested, just maybe something came up and he couldn't call."

"We never exchanged numbers." Harry said still teary eyed but letting Remus go.

"There we are, you'll see him soon and he'll explain everything, how about you go and get changed and we watch movies and eat brownies." Harry smiled at his godfather "Freshly made today" Remus tempted.

"Alright, you're on."

The rest of the day was spent curled up on the sofa eating homemade cakes, cookies and brownies, comfort food in Harry's case. They watched three movies in total and had a good laugh together. Harry was immensely cheered up by the time Sirius came home from the restaurant that evening.

"Hey guys how you been." Sirius asked as he walked through the door. "Harry, there was a message for you on the answer phone at the restaurant, it was your lover boy." At the sound of this Harry jumped to his feet and rushed to Sirius who was hanging his coat up.

"What did it say?" He demanded staring at his godfather.

"Just that he's sorry he couldn't make it and he'll see you soon."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah I think so why, what happened?"

At this Harry's heart gave a flutter, Draco hadn't stood him up after all. It had all been a mistake. "Did he leave his number?"

"Actually he did, I have it here somewhere." Sirius rummaged in his pockets and brought out a small scrap of paper, which Harry snatched from his grasp.

"Can I use the phone...you do have a phone right."

"Yes we do...it's over there." Sirius pointed as Remus walked into the hallway smiling and started explaining to his lover why Harry was acting the way he was. They both had a laugh as Harry dialled the number of Draco's mobile.

It rang once, twice, three times before Draco picked up.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy speaking."

"Hey Draco, its Harry"

"Hey Har, I'm so sorry I didn't meet you today, do you hate me?"

"Nope, just don't do it again, I missed you today."

"I'm sorry, my dad said I had to go in the office with him and wouldn't take no for an answer, I'm really, really sorry Harry."

"Stop apologising already and ask me out again."

"Alright, want to go out with me tomorrow?"

"Depends" Harry said cheekily. "Where are you taking me?"

"Mmmm, I was thinking a romantic meal for two at Marco's and then a walk along the beach as the sun sets."

"Sounds perfect I'll meet you..."

"Give me the address for your god-parents house and I'll pick you up from there."

"Alright" Harry gave Draco the address and they talked until Remus shouted Harry for dinner and only then did they hang up the phone. Harry felt happier than he had ever felt in a long time after that.

"So, did you make up with your boyfriend?" Sirius asked as they ate.

Harry finished his mouthful before replying. "Actually yes, and I won't be here for dinner tomorrow."

"Ooooo, so where is lover boy taking you?"

"Draco," Harry said pointedly "is taking me to Marco's."

"Wow, I'm impressed, but don't stay out to late alright."

"Yes Remy, whatever you say."

Harry could barely sleep that night. He was nervous and going over various outfits that he could wear, however nothing that he owned was really suitable for Marco's which was a posh Italian place in the nicer area of town.

He decided he was going to go riffling through Sirius and Remus' wardrobes tomorrow to find something nice to wear. Compared to Draco he was going to look like a poor man trying to look rich but wasn't that what he was?

At daybreak Harry was up, he drank some coffee and switched the T.V on low volume so not to wake his god-parents who still slept on upstairs. Harry didn't really want to think about the sounds he had heard coming from their room last night but he knew he should let them sleep off their late night.

He had drunk at least six cups of coffee and had gone to the bathroom three times before anyone began to stir. At which point Harry headed back up to take a shower and make it look like he had just awoken.

He skipped breakfast again by trying to relax in the shower, it helped a little, he washed his hair and then his body however as soon as he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist his nerves all came rushing back to him and they seemed to have done so three fold.

He dressed in jeans and a T-shirt before going downstairs again. Here Sirius mocked and teased him and Remus joined in, their typical behaviour. Harry had known that his was coming and had ignored it.

"If you two continue I'm not going to ask for any help to get ready." Harry threatened; he knew they loved to help him get ready especially for important dates such as this.

No sooner had Harry said this than they were all upstairs scanning the contents of his wardrobe.

"None of this screams wear me." Sirius huffed; crossing his arms over his chest as Remus frowned in despair.

"You know what this means Siri." Remus said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Remy I do." Sirius replied.

"What are you planning?" Harry asked half-afraid of what his two god-parents were planning.

"SHOPPING" They said in unison. Harry blinked, once, twice then smiled. Yes, shopping was a very good idea.

Only an hour later the three of them were in the shopping centre and Harry was already laden down with six shopping bags and they were no where near stopping.

"How about this?" Sirius asked holding up a pair of leather pants.

"Mmmm, I'm not sure; Harry doesn't want to seem desperate." Remus replied before turning to Harry. "What do you think Har?"

"I'm not sure, I think I agree with Remy and besides I already have a pair in one of these bags. I think I have enough clothes."

"Let's just say it's a belated birthday present, since we didn't do anything yesterday."

Harry smiled; well actually he hadn't stopped smiling all day. It wasn't just the shopping and the thought of seeing Draco, it was his life in general, it was just great. He had finally got away from his parents and found the most gorgeous boyfriend; he didn't think his life could get any better.

When they finally got home loaded with shopping bags Harry had roughly two hours until Draco picked him up. He left Remus and Sirius considering his outfit while he showered for the second time that day, he almost washed his hair again.

By the time the doorbell rang Harry looked absolutely fabulous. He was wearing a pair of black jeans the clung hungrily to his hips and crotch. Sirius had picked a light purple shirt that clung to Harry's upper body, it was made from a thin material that Harry didn't recognize but if a cool wind blew he didn't stand a chance. The outfit left absolutely nothing to the imagination but that apparently was the point of it.

Over the top of the shirt he planed on wearing Draco's jacket, He checked his appearance in the mirror by the front door; he ruffled his hair a little before finally answering the door.

"Hey Harry, wow … you look wonderful."

"Thank you, so do you."

Draco really did, he was wearing black dress pants and a deep red silk shirt. His hair fell in curtains into his silver eyes. The blonde leaned forward and kissed Harry's cheek making the younger boy blush slightly as he knew his god-parents would be watching, hidden somewhere, most likely the living room and peering slyly out of the door and spying on him.

"So are you ready to go."

"Yeah, just let me grab my jacket."

Draco watched him pick it up and grinned. "Don't you mean my jacket?"

Harry grinned sheepishly as he picked it up. "Yeah well, it's a nice jacket."

"Then it's yours."

YAY, I don't know about you but I absolutely love this chapter. Please review, the more reviews I get, the quicker I update.


	6. Date of Death

Secrets withheld

Chapter six

Date ofDeath

Harry and Draco had been seated in the most posh area of the restaurant. Harry was looking around in amazement; he wasn't used to such luxury. The table clothes were made of the finest cotton; there were red roses in a white porcelain vase on their table. There was so much cutlery Harry had no idea which on was for which course.

Seeing Harry's confusion Draco laughed. "Don't worry, I'll explain with each course. I had difficulty as well when I first started eating with all these, however I grew up with it, I ate baby food with this entire lot of cutlery."

Harry gave a half amused laugh but still felt slightly overwhelmed by it all. "God, why to people bother, isn't it simpler to just use one knife and fork?"

Draco looked at him as if he were mad. "This is more civilised and hygienic."

"I still think it's insane."

With the fist course Draco whispered to Harry what cutlery to use but while they were eating Harry accidentally flicked the croutons that had come with his salad across the room and into an elderly mans bowl of soup.

Draco almost choked on his salad, Harry's face had gone bright red, his face was lowered so far down his nose was almost in the dressing.

The mains course went off without a hitch, and just before the waiter came over to offer them dessert menus Draco whispered to Harry. "Want to skip dessert...I'll by you an ice cream?"

Harry nodded, he wanted to get out of this place and never come back.

When the bill came Draco tried to hide it from Harry but his subtly was never his strong point and Harry saw the amount.

"Draco, that's loads, you didn't have to bring me here."

"Harry, it's fine, I have enough money to buy this place, I could eat a thousand meals here and still have enough for a thousand more. Really it's nothing."

"You're too good to me Draco." Harry said, smiling at the blonde who had placed his credit card down and signed the receipt.

As soon as they had left the restaurant they joined hands and headed down the road where the beach was located. It wasn't really a beach but a load of rocks but the couple wandered along the cliff top watching the sun set over the shimmering surface of the water.

They found some grass and sat down, staring off into the distance. Harry leant his head on Draco's shoulder and sighed.

"What happens at college?"

"Well Harry, I've never been there before but I guess we go to class and we learn stuff."

"You know what I mean, like between you and me."

"Nothing changes, we can meet up in free periods and lunch break, I'm not going to say we can't see each other because we go off to college."

They sat there in each others company for what seemed like forever. They sat there until the sun had disappeared behind the horizon completely and the moon was shining down on them, along with the twinkling stars.

"It's beautiful up here tonight." Harry commented. Harry lay down on his back and Draco did the same himself.

"Do you know the constellations?"

"No, why do you?"

"Nope, I never understood them so I always made up my own; you see that really, really bright star and the small group around it, well that's a rose, do you see it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"And you see that collection right over there; well that's Aphrodite, the goddess of love."

"That one I don't see."

"I know that's because I made it up." Draco said propping his head up on his hands and staring at Harry. He leaned down and kissed the other teen deeply.

They continued for a long while until they needed air. The night was getting cold, they could see there breathe as they breathed heavily.

They slowly (due to kissing) made their way back to Harry's home. Harry opened the door and stumbled inside removing his jacket while still firmly attached to Draco's lips.

They broke apart only when Sirius came into the hallway looking ashen faced and even more so when he caught sight of where his godsons hands were wandering.

He coughed and the sudden noise broke the teens part, Harry was about to introduce Draco when he noticed how sad his features were.

"Siri, what is it?" Harry asked curiously, he knew something was wrong.

When his godfather didn't answer Harry went into the living room where his mother sat crying her eyes out and his father sat his eyes cold and almost unseeing, his grief seemed to be beyond tears, maybe when he sobered up a little he would cry but if that was the case then he wouldn't cry at all, after all Will hadn't even been his. Remus wasn't present in the living room, but his presence could be located in the downstairs loo where he could be heard sniffling.

Draco had followed Harry through and was still holding his hand when Sirius spoke from behind them. "Will's dead, Harry," He said solemnly. Harry stared at his Godfather wide-eyed in astonishment

"What?" Harry said astounded, he had little no emotion in his voice except shock but no one was surprised by that, it wasn't like the two brothers had ever been close.

"He was murdered by a new client of his." Lily sobbed loudly as she wiped her eyes, this action seemed to be wasted as more tears replaced the ones removed before anyone could notice the difference.

"Serve him right." Harry spat. Everyone in the room turned to him, Lily in disgust, Sirius in confusion and James just stared at him blankly not saying a word. Draco on the other hand was feeling a little out of place but kept his hand entwined with Harry's. "Don't look at me like that, he was always a bastard to me and you know it, I have no intention of mourning for him, he was no one to me, your no one to me." He said in the direction of Lily and James.

Turning around Harry marched out of the room head held high, dragging Draco along with him up to his room where his shopping bags were still scattered around making the room look lived in.

"Aren't you even a little upset?" Draco asked as he lay down on the bed where Harry had thrown himself upon entering the room.

Harry lifted his head to face his boyfriend. "Do you think I should be?"

"I don't know I never knew him."

"Then don't judge me." Harry snapped irritably as soon as the words had left his lips he regretted it at once. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so mean."

"That's ok, you are forgiven." Draco leaned forward and captured Harry into a passionate kiss once more.

Meanwhile downstairs Remus had remerged from the toilet and had set about comforting his old friends, however they really didn't need it. They hadn't come over only to tell them about Will, if that was the case they probably wouldn't have come at all, what they wanted was Harry back. They wanted their other and now only son back.

Sirius and Remus however weren't overly convinced that they were capable of looking after Harry as a young boy should be looked after; after all he had walked out for a reason. They tried to explain this but every time they did Lily would burst into a fresh set of tears, fake tears but tears nonetheless.

* * *

Ok, what do you think? The more reviews I get the quicker I update. WOOOOO my last exam is this afternoon so you can look forward t quicker updates from now on and maybe a new story. Don't forget to review. 


	7. Family arguments

Secrets Withheld

Chapter seven

The voices from downstairs travelled up into Harry's room where he and Draco sat listening unsure of what to make of what they were saying.

They couldn't believe what they were hearing, Harry couldn't believe that his parents had the nerve to come here and demand that he come home. He was horrified at the idea and angered that James and Lily would even consider that he wanted to. If he went back nothing would have changed, no matter what they promised.

Draco on the other hand was just as furious. He had had to save Harry from them once; he couldn't always be there to make sure he was alright. He didn't want Harry to go back to them, because with them he wasn't safe from harm, there was no guarantee that he wouldn't be hurt again.

"Harry, promise me you'll never go back." Draco said in little more than a whisper.

"I don't want to go back but I may not have a choice in the matter, I'm still under age."

"I wish I could offer you a place at Malfoy Manor, you'd be safe there."

"Your father already has."

"As a servant though, Harry, no, I want you to live with me as my boyfriend not as my servant."

"Alright, that will be our last option, I need to go to college, and I can't do that if I work for you."

"We'll find another way, now I'm seventeen I could buy a flat, I have enough money."

"I can't live off your money Draco; I'd want to pay my way. Draco, if I go back, then we can still see each other during the day, as long as we can be together nothing else matters to me."

"And what happens if your raped next, what happens then?"

"Draco, please don't, I hate them, I don't want to go back but they are my parents, I can't help the family I was born into any more than you can, but I can put up with it, I'll be alright, and besides, maybe things will get better now." Even though he said it he didn't believe it himself.

"You know that it won't, nothing would have changed, you're just going to end up get hurt again."

"I know, but they're my parents."

After a few moments of silence Draco got off of the bed. "It's late, I have to go." He said in a tone of voice that Harry couldn't decipher.

"Please don't be angry at me Draco."

"I'm not, I can't say I'm happy though, I just...I don't want you to hurt, I'm scared that if you do I'll never see you again, I don't know whether I could stand that."

"Thank you for caring Draco, it means a lot to me. I promise to go my best to stay here and away from my parents."

"Why does that sound like an empty promise?"

"Please Draco; I'm trying, for you." Harry pleaded getting off the bed and going over to his boyfriend and going to hug him.

"If you get hurt I'd never forgive myself for letting you go back."

"I'll be fine, any way Sirius and Remus bought me something for my birthday that will become very useful." Harry turned around and began to rummage in one of the bags and brought out a mobile phone. "I f I get in to trouble I'll phone you."

Draco smiled and brought Harry closer to him so they could share a long passionate kiss. Harry dropped the phone as he was pushed back onto the bed with Draco on top of him. Not that Harry minded this, the phone wasn't broken and he had Draco on top of him, not to mention he had Draco's tongue in his mouth. Hands began to wander to exclusive places of the body that couldn't be explored in public.

Downstairs a full argument had broken out after Sirius had become sick of Lily crying just so their situation and her would be pitied. He was just as keen as Draco to keep Harry where he was, he knew that his godson hated it with them.

"Harry walked out for a reason Lily, he wasn't happy with you." Sirius yelled Remus stood behind him; he was remaining neutral on the battle field though secretly he agreed with his lover.

"How can you say that?" James said outraged. "We are his parents; we raised him from when he was born."

"No you didn't, if you had he wouldn't have turned out the way he did, he's a good kid, and he doesn't want to go back to you."

"We only want our baby boy back." Lilly said as calmly as she could manage at this point she may have been a whore but she knew that shouting and arguing wasn't going to get them to bring Harry back.

"We've been though this; he doesn't want to go back, he's happy here."

"Why because you buy him things, is that why he's happy here?"

"No, it's because we're more of a family to him that you have ever been, trying to force him into prostitution, look at were that got Will, he's dead because of it, at least Harry has a respectable job, which is more than I can say for you in your entire lifetime."

Harry and Draco were still in the bedroom and were too distracted with each other to notice that someone was coming up the stairs. However when the door was flung open they broke apart at once. Lily was stood in the doorway grinning.

"Come on Harry, we're going home and I hope you were getting paid for that."

"I am home Lily." Harry said remaining on the bed with Draco next to him. "And I'm not Draco's whore, I'm his boyfriend."

"Same thing"

"No it's not, Draco doesn't pay me, I don't want him to either, have you ever just done something with someone and not got paid?"

Lily thought about that for a second. "Actually no, I haven't, now come on we're leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Harry said standing up; Draco stood next to him and took hold of his hand. "I won't let you."

"You don't have a choice. I am your mother."

"Some mother you are. Draco, does your mother try and force you to sleep with people for money?"

"No, she doesn't, she cares for me and respects my decisions."

"You stay out of this." Lily said threateningly pointing a finger at Draco. Sirius, Remus and James came up stairs at that point to stop any fighting that may and most likely would occur.

"Lily, please leave. Harry obviously does not want to go any where with you tonight."

"I'm not leaving until Harry agrees to come with us."

"Then I guess you'll never be leaving." Harry said maliciously.

"Harry." Sirius said with a tone of warning in his voice.

"Your coming home Harry and that's the final word on the matter." James said in his harsh voice that usually had people doing whatever he wanted in an instant.

"Oh well, now you've said it, ok then." Harry said with heavy sarcasm. "I said no to Lily but for you I'll do anything, just give me a second to pack."

"Don't take that tone with me." James roared in anger.

"You don't get it do you, I hate you, there is nothing that would make me want to go back with you, Will's dead and if I go back the same thing's going to happen to me."

Draco who had remained silent the entire time looked over to the door where Remus and Sirius were standing; James and Lily had entered the room but were now almost up against the wall.

"I think we all need to calm down a little bit." Draco said softly giving Harry's hand a squeeze. "No one is getting anywhere here."

"Will you stay out of arguments that do not concern you!" James snapped.

Harry saw red at this; no one spoke to his Draco like that and got away with it "How dare you speak to Draco like that, and besides he's right." Harry looked up at Draco and said softly so no one else could hear. "You go home, I'll see you another time, you have my number right."

Draco nodded and kissed Harry's lips in a soft but loving kiss. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Call me."

Harry walked past his parents and godparents with Draco right behind him, they were still holding hands. Every one else followed back downstairs and into the living room as Harry showed Draco out.

"Oh, do you want your jacket back?" Harry said just remembering.

"I said you could keep it remember."

"Thank you, good night."

"Night"

They shared one more brief kiss before the blonde disappeared into the night. Harry sighed and returned to the living room where everyone was silent and waiting for him.

"Right, I want you to listen very carefully." Harry said in a tone of voice that meant he wasn't going to stand anyone interrupting him. "I'm not going anywhere tonight, I will go to Will's funeral and I am making no promises to ever coming back but I realise that you want me there, and now I want you to leave."

Lily and James looked as if they were about to complain about what Harry had just said but Remus stepped in before they could say a word.

"Harry is right; it is late, too late to be moving Harry anywhere. Sirius and I will attend William's funeral with Harry and decisions can be made then and only then, now let me show you out."

That night Harry fell into a restless sleep. He didn't think that he could cope with this anymore, let alone the pressure of college when he started in a few days time. He remembered feeling that his life couldn't get any better only hours ago, obviously he had spoken to soon on that account.

Hope you enjoyed this, please review.


	8. Agreement to solve an argument

Secrets Withheld

Chapter eight

The funeral was the day before Harry was due to go to Hogsmead College. He wasn't looking forward to going but he didn't have much choice. Draco was going with him for moral support, along with Sirius and Remus; Harry appreciated this more than any of them knew.

Harry hadn't as of yet moved back into the flat with his parents but he didn't know how long he could stand them trying to get him back. He thought that maybe he would just go back and be done with it as he wasn't sure how long it would be before they tried something drastic. That was another reason both his godparents and his boyfriend were coming with him to the funeral, just in case.

Even his behaviour was being affected by all the stress that his parents were putting him under. He would be in a really bad mood for no apparent reason and take it out on Draco, Remus or Sirius, however he always apologized afterwards and in Draco's case they always managed to have a good snogging session as well.

The day of the funeral Harry had arranged with Draco that he come to the house at half eleven so that they could go together. Will had had quite a few friends being in the line of work he was in and Harry knew most of the rent boys that had worked along side him and knew that they would be there to pay their respects.

Harry was dressed in black dress pants and a black button down shirt. Sirius and Remus thought he looked very smart, they each wore a suit. Harry had not yet shed a single tear over his brother's death and he didn't plan to either, he didn't really feel anything when he thought about it, not joy, not sorrow, indifference. It was as if he had heard that a total stranger to him had died not his brother.

Only yesterday Harry had met up with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, and shared the news. They were shocked that he was being so cold hearted about the entire thing but they understood where he was coming from. Harry failed to mention anything about Draco, but he thought it was for the best that they didn't know for the time being. However they were bound to find out sooner or later as he had been somewhat preoccupied with him of late and had neglected his friends.

He and the blonde were going to discuss what they were going to tell people at college after the funeral. They weren't sure whether to act as lovers or just as really good friends, they weren't sure whether they should act openly gay (whatever that meant) or not, but all these were factors they thought would matter.

At exactly half eleven Draco turned up. Harry had been in the kitchen at the time and Sirius had answered the door and showed him through. Harry who had been doing the dishes dried his hands and went over to his boyfriend and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Good morning darling, how are you today?" Harry asked smiling as Draco's arms snaked around his waist.

"I'm okay, but even better now for seeing you." Came the reply, Harry could feel the others breath as he spoke and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Thank you for coming with us, it means a lot to me to know that you're going to be with me all the way."

"No problem."

They had known each other roughly for about a week now and they had really got to know each other well. The previous day had been the only day they hadn't seen each other and they hadn't argued once. It was certainly looking good. Harry though he might actually be falling in love with his boyfriend but kept that particular feeling to himself and tried not to show it to much, he didn't want to scare Draco away as it was far to soon in their relationship for declarations of love.

Five minutes later Harry and Draco climbed into the back of Sirius' BMW, Remus in the front and Sirius driving, they were off. None that were occupying the car were eager to attend the funeral but they couldn't very well not go as if would be rude and disrespectful.

There were more people than anyone had expected there to be attending. Most were rent boys or other prostitutes that were there for Lily's benefit. Harry was disgusted by it and was eager to turn around and leave before he had even made an appearance.

He and Draco stood at the back as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Many shed tears as they watched but Harry was heard to mutter 'where he belongs' but fortunately only Draco heard him.

It wasn't until the gathering after the funeral that thinks started to get difficult. Lily was talking to one of her friends, Scarlet; they had worked closely with each other at some point in their lives and she had often babysat when James and Lily had gone out. If she was unavailable they would always be left alone, Harry remember those days well. He spent most of the time hiding under his bed away from his brother.

"Harry." She called across the room, Harry tried to run away but he wasn't quick enough due to all the people in the room. She easily caught him and dragged him and Draco over to his brother's friends that were all standing around talking.

"This is Will's brother, Harry." She introduced while trying to push Draco away from them.

"Hey." Harry said clearly not amused by his mother's behaviour and keeping Draco close by.

They all greeted him and some even shook his hand. Then one that had said his name was Justin actually spoke to him. "You know Harry, you're very sexy, you could easily fill your brother's place."

"I don't think so; I'm not one of you."

"What do you mean 'not one of us'?"

"I mean, I refuse to be someone else's whore." Harry said with no tact whatsoever in a room full of rent boys and prostitutes.

The group of men looked outraged, Harry saw this and started to back away. It was Draco who came to his rescue. He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him away into the shadows.

"Why do you insist on getting yourself into trouble?" Draco said lovingly stoking Harry's raven hair.

"So you can always come and save me." Came the soft reply, as Harry leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon Draco's lips.

"Want to go somewhere a little more private?"

"Mmmm, sounds like a good idea, I doubt I'm wanted here anymore."

Harry took Draco by the hand and headed for the exit, sending a meaningful look to Sirius as they past so he wouldn't worry however they didn't get past the door. James was stood there, he had a can of beer in one hand and it was clear that he had drunk a whole lot more earlier.

"Where do you think your going?" He grunted.

"Out of here" Harry said simply.

"Oh no you don't, your coming home with us tonight."

"No, I'm really not; now get out of the way."

"I am your father and you will do as I say."

"If you want me to respect you as a father you have to act like one." Harry said angrily, Draco could tell another argument was about to erupt, and they obviously they didn't care that it was going to be extremely public. Draco however wasn't keen to be involved in this so he took Harry's hand and lead him back away from the door; they went over to the side of the room where Draco began to talk.

"Harry listen, I think they planned this, I think you may have to go back."

"But I don't want to break my promise to you."

"It doesn't matter, just be careful around them, I don't want you to get hurt."

Harry hugged his boyfriend tightly, he appreciated that he was scared but at this point in time nothing could be done to prevent it. This was something that had to be done, there didn't seem to be any way around it, he was going to have to go back one way or another.

* * *

**The moment has arrived where I tell you that I have building an msn group to house all my stories including RPS (real person slash) original work, fanfictions and other crazy stories that I have written. The link is in my authors page, please go and join the group and read some of the stories.**

Please review, thanks to all those that already have I really appreciate it. Hugs and kisses. xxx


	9. Back to School

Chapter Nine– Back to school

Harry had been forced to move back into his parents flat that day, it was worse than he had ever remembered it being. Without him to tidy up after his parents the place was a complete and utter mess.

His and Will's room still held all of his brothers belongs, it seemed untouched and Harry wasn't looking forward to clearing it out, which no doubt he would have to do.

He had chosen to try and ignore his parents as much as possible, however he still did as he was told to avoid heated arguments however Harry's life was about to get a whole lot easier because today he was going to college. Draco was arriving in half an hour to pick him up.

Harry was showered and dressed in faded blue jeans and a deep blood t-shirt. He had attempted to comb his hair but it still stuck up at every angle it could.

When the blonde showed up Harry had been taking out the trash. Lily wasn't back from her night at work and James was still passed out in his bedroom so Harry had taken the chance to tidy up a little bit. He hadn't wanted Draco seeing the complete mess that he had to live in.

"Hey babe, what you doing?"

"Taking out the rubbish."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep just let me go and get my bag."

Harry picked up his bag and shut the door with a soft click so not to wake James from his slumber.

"How is it, being back at your parents place."

"The usual, I haven't really spoken to them much to be honest." Harry paused as they reached the tiny car park next to the flats. It was hardly ever used, cars left there for over a day were generally trashed. Sitting there was a silver BMW convertible that if were honest did not look like it belonged in the neighbourhood that Harry lived in.

"Is that your car?" Harry asked ogling at the car in front of him.

"Yep, past my test a few days ago." Draco said proudly unlocking the door with a push of one button.

"Wow, it's amazing, are you driving me to college?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well how else did you expect to get there, it's a two hour walk from here, Har?"

"I thought we'd be taking the train to tell the truth. I sort of arranged to meet Ron and Hermione at the station so they could meet you."

Draco raised an amused eyebrow. "We'll pick them up on the way, now get in otherwise were going to be late."

Harry was smiling from ear to ear as he placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips and got into the passenger seat, putting his seatbelt on. The blonde got in and started the engine.

Once they had arrived at the station where a red haired boy and a bushy haired girl were waiting outside. They both looked like fish out of water when they saw Harry get out of the car and go over to greet them.

"Harry, that car is bloody amazing, who's your friend?" Ron said in complete awe.

"This is Draco, the guy from the restaurant."

"Oh right, I remember." Hermione said watching Draco carefully.

"Are you telling me that Draco Malfoy is going to drive us to college that is way cool?"

"Yep and that's not all, but I'll fill you in, in the car."

Once everyone was in the car and belted in Harry set about explaining what had happened over the summer and the fact that Draco Malfoy was now is boyfriend.

"But please don't tell anyone, there is so much for us to lose, even each other."

There was silence, Ron and Hermione seemed too stunned to form words let alone sentences. It was finally Hermione to break the silence, speaking for both Ron and her.

"Don't worry Harry; if it means that much to you, we won't say anything but I still don't understand why."

"My father," Draco said before Harry could." He thinks that the idea of homosexuality is wrong; he'd disown me if he ever found out. I care for Harry; I don't want to lose him because of my idiotic family."

This was followed by silence, which nobody cared to break. Harry couldn't stand awkward and uncomfortable silences so he turned on the radio on which just so happened to be playing Harry's favourite band, Green Day.

Just before they reached college Harry began to speak to his two best friends. "Now while we're at college us four are just good friends, Draco and I aren't dating if you're asked for some weird reason. I'm sorry to have to say this and put you in this position but it has to be done."

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement to this as Draco parked the car in the college car park.

Their first day was a sort of blur after that. The four of them were thankfully placed in the same form group; they were shown around the place, given numerous leaflets, their timetables and ID cards, by the end of the day their heads were buzzing with new information.

Hermione had been intrigued by the huge library crammed with thousands of books, Ron was more interested in the café, The Lions Den and Harry and Draco didn't really pay much attention to any of it. They were so busy concentrating on each other, or more to the point, trying to keep their hands off of each other.

Draco dropped Hermione and Ron off first before driving Harry back to his parents place. Harry wanted to invite Draco in but he wasn't sure what mood his parents were in and decided against it.

They sat in the car for at least half an hour, which was given over to kissing. By the time they said farewell it was almost half five.

Harry worked his way up the stairs toward his 'home'; he didn't even to reach his floor before he heard his mothers screams and his father's shouts. They were having another of their arguments; Harry was used to these by now and trudged down to his door.

As far as he could tell they were arguing about something Lily had done wrong, Harry sighed letting himself in. He was completely ignored as he edged around his parents. However before he got to his room James said something that made Harry freeze in shock.

"How can I stand this, your pregnant with another mans child."

"You never cared about my work before, why start now?"

"Because you're pregnant Lily that changes everything."

"You didn't care when it was Will."

"That was different, Will has only just died and now you're pregnant again."

"It wasn't intentional, these things happen in my line of work."

"Then maybe you should get a proper job rather than prostitution."

"It's a steady income and it keeps this flat doesn't it, what do you care any way, you never did before."

"That was before we almost lost Harry as well, he's right Lily, we are bad parents and that has to stop, otherwise we will lose him."

Lily had nothing to say to that, she took a jacket and marched out of the flat slamming the door as she went. James then turned to Harry who had been stood watching.

"I'm sorry, if you would like you can go and live with your godparents, I know you were happy there, happier than you are here."

"Your making an effort for me, the least I can do is stay and see if it works out."

"You're a good boy Harry, I don't understand how but you are, you deserve more than this and one day you will have that, I even hear you bagged a Malfoy to be you boyfriend."

Harry smiled, he may not have been completely happy, but at least his parents were making an effort to make it better, little did he know that in the months to come things were only going to get harder not easier.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this, five reviews gets the next chapter out. xxx


	10. Changes

Chapter 10- changes

You would have thought that Harry's home life would have improved somewhat with James trying to make things better and all. However somehow it really hadn't, not that much anyway. Life was just as difficult but with different circumstances but now Harry had a father.

Harry had been at college a week now and as fun as it was it was also hard work but completely enjoyable. Hermione and Ron were doing exactly as Harry had asked them and he was grateful for that, he and Draco were spending every hour of the day they could together. It was good that his friends were supporting him, they knew he deserved the happiness he had found, and they didn't want to spoil that.

After college Harry and Draco would wander the streets, sit in starbucks or if they wanted a full out snogging session then they would return to Harry's place.

Lily was hardly ever there anymore, Harry suspected she was with one of her friends, James was also hardly there also, in a bid to keep his biological son he had got his lazy arse off the sofa and had got a job in a local supermarket as a cleaner.

For the first time in at least ten years James was sober and Harry could actually say for once in his life he was proud of his father.

However in the happiness that they were basking in Harry and Draco were forgetting to be careful in their affection for each other. They were often seen around college holding hands, cuddling in starbucks, or kissing in the car park. They were so happy that they forgot what was at risk if they were ever discovered.

The couple were currently sitting in the living room, cuddled up on the sofa together, talking and occasionally sharing intimate kisses.

"You know we're not the only gay couple in school, I met this guy the other day called Mathew, he and George have been going out for two years, they've been hiding it all that time, they say it's really hard."

"Are you saying you want to be more openly affectionate?"

"Well I don't see why we should hide in the shadows, it's not like we're ashamed of dating each other."

"Of course not, but your father, if he ever found out you'll be disowned for sure."

"I like that life, full of money and riches, however that is not the life I want, I can't share it with you, where everyone puts on a front to show how high and mighty they are, I don't want to live like that, I don't want to pretend I'm someone I'm not."

Harry smiled, acknowledging the fact that his boyfriend was willing to give up everything he had for him, it was an unbelievable notion but there it was.

"Are you sure, I mean, you've grown up rich and..."

"Snobbish?" Draco offered.

"You, never, I was more thinking aristocratic."

"Oh really, it's nice to know you don't see me as a prat."

"Oh I do, just not like that."

The two of them burst out laughing, which ended up in a heated kiss that continued for quite a while. Draco ended up on top of Harry, their lips never separating. They were still in this stance when Lily came home and sneered at them in disgust as the teens jumped apart.

"You are foolish; following your heart instead of your head, all you will find down that path is poverty and eventual loathing."

"You hypocrite, you fell in love with dad, you wouldn't have married him if you hadn't."

"Yes, I suppose I did once and look where that got me, living in this hell hole with a drunk, a son that hates me, a dead son and pregnant with another mans child."

"All that is your own fault, you put yourself in that position, why don't you sort your life and get a job like dad has."

"I have a job." Lily snapped irritably.

"Prostitution isn't a job, last time I checked it was against the law."

"I have raised you, provided food and a roof over your head you ungrateful little brat."

Harry paused, the loathing he felt for the woman in front of him that was supposed to be his mother was raising, Draco sat on the sofa nervously, glancing from Harry to Lily, fearing what was about to be said.

Trying to prevent a full on row he stood up beside Harry and took his hand whispering soothing words into his ear, trying to calm him. This seemed t work, Harry no longer looked angry, just upset.

"Is that what you think of me?" Harry asked slowly and calmly.

Lily didn't respond right away, it looked as if she were considering what she was going to say so she did not hurt her now only son, however anyone that truly knew Lily knew that she never cared to spare people feelings.

"I wish you had died instead of Will, he was always the better son."

At that Harry did start to cry, Draco took him in his arms gently rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Its ok baby, I'm here, I've got you." He whispered, kissing Harry's forehead. He was sending the Malfoy death glare at Lily who was glaring straight back.

Having had enough Draco carefully led his distressed boyfriend to his room and shut the door. They lay down on the bed together in each other's arms facing the window rather than the door. They snuggled together and watched as the afternoon turned into evening and then the evening turning into night.

They ignored the sounds from the other side of the door that was Lily wrecking the flat and James coming home, trying to stop her, to calm her down but only engaging in another loud argument.

The couple just lay quietly in each others arms. An hour later Draco got up to leave, it was late and if he was gone much longer he'd be in trouble.

Harry walked him to the front door through the living room that was littered with broken glass and mirror shards, the sofa cushions had been torn and the dinning room table over turned sending the objects sitting on it to the floor also. All in all it looked as if a bomb had exploded within the flat.

Draco looked around at the mess; he pitied Harry for having to live here. James and Lily were no where to be seen but that was properly a good thing. Harry looked oddly ashamed, he had grown up with this but he'd never wanted Draco to see it.

"I'll see you tomorrow right." Harry asked hopefully, the next day was Saturday, a free day to spend together.

"Of course, I couldn't go an entire day without seeing you." Then Draco noticed why he had actually asked this and decided to reassure him. "Harry, you don't have to be ashamed of your parents, I know you are so don't try and deny it, all of this." Draco motioned at the strewn wreckage. "Doesn't change how I feel, I'll see you tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that."

"Sometimes I don't understand why you're with me, you could have anyone you wanted and yet here you are with a low life like me."

"You're not a low life, you're gorgeous." Draco placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips. "Sweet." He did it again. "Kind." And again. "And the best boyfriend I could have asked for. Never think that your not worthy of me, we're equals and always will be."

Harry flung his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him passionately, the blondes hands came to rest on the other teen's hips pulling them closer.

They had to once again pull away from each other as lily strode out of her bedroom with a suitcase in hand. Harry stared at her wondering what she was doing now. However she didn't wait for him to ask.

"I'm leaving." She announced.

"You'll be back."

"I'm not telling you where I'm going."

"That means you have no where to go."

"I'm never coming back."

"Sure, you've walked out three times before yet here you are doing it a fourth time, what makes this time any different from the last."

"Don't start another fight baby, it's not worth it, just let her go." Draco said.

Lily glared at the blonde before storming towards them, she had just crossed the thresh hold of he door when she stopped to speak. "I know I was never a good mother to you Harry, you have every right to hate me."

"Glad that you agree" Harry agreed coldly, it was clear that he was still hurting from Lily's earlier comment.

"However, in my defence, not that I deserve one mind, but in my defence I did try. I may have failed miserably but I did try. I don't know how long James will be around, I know him back to front, he may come looking for me but the flat is yours. I hope for your sake that you never see me again."

"Goodbye...mum."

Lily looked like a fish out of water at those words, she had never expected to be called that by her son, she knew she didn't deserve that title.

"That is the first time you have called me that since you were seven."

"Well you may not have been a good mother but that is what you are, even if you think I'm a complete brat, even if you wish I was dead, or a complete annoyance."

Lily didn't smile at this, instead she turned on her heal and departed not looking back once. A few minutes later Draco left as well leaving Harry very much alone in the flat. He knew his boyfriend would be back but he doubted every much that he'd ever see his mother again.

James was mysteriously absent for an age after everyone had left, Harry suspected he was down the pub spending money he didn't have drowning his sorrows.

Harry, in this time had cleaned the flat back to his normal spotless state (he couldn't stand mess) but unfortunately cleaning was tiring and made him extremely hungry. However there was no food in the fridge, apart from some milk that had gone out of date three weeks ago and some mouldy cheese, all of which he threw out.

Harry knew exactly where Will used to keep his savings and did not feel any guilt taking some and ordering pizza, he used his mobile as neither Lily nor James had ever hooked up a phone.

A while later after the pizza had arrived, been eaten and the boxes that had come with it thrown away Harry was stepping out of the shower. It had been a cold shower for a reason Harry did not care to think about, he knew all about the dodgy things that the kids on the estate did to the place.

It was just as he was finishing dressing there was a sharp persistent knocking on the front door. Harry knew it wouldn't be James, he had keys, it could be Lily, but Harry doubted this, the only other options was a client of either his mother or brother, that or Draco. The teen hoped it was the latter but took no risks.

Before opening the door he slid the lock in place and slowly edged it open.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, five reviwes gets the next chapter out, thank you to all those who have reviewd so far. xxx 


	11. Who is it at the door?

Chapter 11

Harry opened the door a little and was horrified to see the shadowed face of the man Lily had tried to force upon him, Severus.

"What do you want?" Harry asked politely but with an obvious tone of irritation.

"Where is your mother?" He asked in a superior tone of voice that made Harry hate him even more.

"Gone" He replied simply and truthfully

"Where?" The older man demanded in a dangerous tone.

"Obviously, away from you" Harry said in a tone that he wouldn't have dared use without a door and a lock in front of him.

"Don't be smart with me boy, where is she?"

"What's wrong, did she run off with your money?" Harry said mockingly.

"How did you know?" Severus growled if Harry could have seen his eyes he would have noticed that they were narrowed in dislike and hatred.

"Because" Harry said matter-of-factly "That, is exactly what my mother would do."

"You had better watch your back boy, or maybe one day I'll get what I paid for."

"I don't care how much you paid my mother, it wasn't hers to sell, something like that can't be bought anyway." In Harry's mind what Severus had paid to take was Draco's and Draco's alone when the time was right. "You must be a very lonely, rich old man." He added as an after thought to piss the older man off as much as possible.

At that moment Harry's mobile began to rang and suddenly the conversation he was having seemed very unimportant and answering his phone shot up on his list of priorities. "Now if you'll excuse me I REALLY don't want to talk to you all night."

Harry slammed the door in his face and went off to get his phone. Once he had found it and answered it. He practically leapt into the air in happiness when he heard Draco's voice on the other end.

"Hey Dray." Harry said cheerfully.

"Hi Har, sorry to call you so late but I missed you,." Came the voice on the other end.

"Really, it's only been a few hours Draco."

"It seems so much longer, I can't wait to have you all to myself."

"You can do tomorrow, James will be out at work so we'll have the place to ourselves and in the evening Ron's having a house party, you could stay at mine afterwards if you'd like." Harry said this in such a hurry he feared he'd have to repeat it because Draco wouldn't have understood.

"Mmmm, alcohol, loud music and dancing with you, couldn't think of anything better."

"So what time do you want to come over in the morning?"

"I'll surprise you, maybe I'll catch you in the shower."

"How come I can't try and catch you in the shower."

"Maybe one day you will be able to...shit my dads coming, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, sleep well."

"Night babe."

Then the line went dead, Harry sighed putting his phone down. The silence in the flat was awful and now with nothing to occupy him or fill that silence Harry understood what Draco had meant, he missed the other teen greatly.

He could never remember missing his mother, father or brother in this way before, he couldn't even say he'd felt this strongly toward Remus and Sirius.

Before going to bed with thoughts only of Draco Harry took the chain off of the door so James could let himself in when he decided to stagger home at some ungodly hour of the morning.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor Lucius had cornered Draco in his room and sat him down so they could had a man to man chat.

"I have found you a suitable bride Draco, a respectable woman so you may continue the Malfoy line, her name is Pansy Parkinson."

Draco was horrified, he had to get out of this and to do so he was going to have to pick and chose his words with extreme care.

"But father, I am only seventeen, I am not yet ready to marry, do not mistake my response as a rejection, I am honoured that you took the time to find me a suitable bride and I will gladly bond with her when I feel that I am ready to, however that will most properly be in a few years time."

"At your age I was already bonded and trying for a child, your grandfather, my father, would be turning in his grave if he knew you were not already engaged." Lucius said sternly. "However, I realise that times are changing and I will therefore offer you a compromise." Draco's insides were wriggling around with anticipation, his father didn't make deals. "You will announce your engagement at our annual Christmas Ball then on your nineteenth birthday we shall begin plans for the wedding."

Draco bit his lip and nodded, Harry was going to kill him for agreeing to this. However the blonde did not have the strength or will power to fight his father on this one, though he did wonder what had brought this on.

"Father, tell me, why did you decide now?" Draco prayed that it was not because his and Harry's relationship had been discovered.

"There was no particular reason, I will arrange a meeting between you and Miss Parkinson tomorrow."

"I am sorry father, but that is not possible, I have already arranged to meet friends and in the evening I will be attending a party, I was going to ask your permission to sleep at a friends house tomorrow night."

Lucius frowned but looked thoughtful. "Then once again I offer you a compromise, you may follow through with your plans and sleep at your friends house, but you will take Pansy out with your friends and along to the party."

Regretfully Draco nodded, this was the second time that he had bowed down to his fathers wishes that night but in all honesty there wasn't much he could do about it, Harry wasn't going to be happy about this, they had wanted to spend the day together.

The following morning it was just as Harry was getting out of the shower when the doorbell rang, James was still asleep in his bedroom,. Harry hurriedly wrapped a towel round his waist and opened the door with the lock on. Upon seeing it was Draco Harry took the chain off and flung the door open.

"You really did catch me in the..." Upon seeing Pansy Harry stopped dead. "Who's she?"

"Harry, meet Pansy Parkinson, apparently my wife to be."

"WHAT?"

"Jesus, could you have picked a lower life form to me involved with." Pansy said in disgust as Harry allowed them access to his home.

"Pansy, that isn't fair and you know it, Harry is a lovely person."

"I'm sure he is. At least my girlfriend has class."

"Wait, your gay too, my god, what kind of marriage would that have been, I still don't understand why you can't just tell your parents who you are."

Both Draco and Pansy gave him despairing looks and sat down on the wrecked sofa.

"Harry baby, you go and get dressed, we'll still be here when you get back."

Harry did so, he could hear the other two bickering all the while. When Harry remerged he had made a decision.

"Listen guys, here's what we do, Pansy, you said you had a girlfriend, call her, get her here, then we can work something out together and then later on we'll all go to the party together, and if your parents have any problems or require proof I shall enter with pansy's girlfriend and you two go in together ok."

"You came up with all of that in the ten minutes it took you to get dressed...that's amazing."

"I'm not just a pretty face." Harry said as Draco stood up encircling his arms around the others waist and kissing him passionately.

* * *

I was going to keep you waiting for a little longer but I thought to celebrate the launch of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince I'd be kind and post this on the eve of the launch. I'm also writing more chapters to my other stories as I need to keep busy, it's eight hours away and I can't wait. Don't forget to leave a review xxxxxxxx


End file.
